


Ladybug Drabbles

by Aly_Komorebi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, PV ladybug - Fandom, The adventures of chat noir and ladybug, ladybug - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I don't know how to tag this???, I'm bad at this, It's just drabbles, Multi, from a dreamer, legit drabbles and oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Komorebi/pseuds/Aly_Komorebi
Summary: Short and sweet drabbles with a side of angst. Most of them could probably be read in the time it takes to read a small cup of coffee in the morning.Nothing much to say from there.





	1. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette x Felix

It was a small gesture he noted that one morning, but Bridgette was filled with these small gestures threatening to envelop everyone in her love. A warm coffee cup with his name scribbled on it greeted him when he went to class. His name scribbled on the side with a heart over the I. Taking a sip he could feel the warm spread through him as he finally felt awake. It was made just the way he liked it, however he wasn’t surprised at this. She somehow always seemed to be precise in these things and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe a thank you note would do the trick.


	2. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien x Marinette

Her hands weren’t soft or delicate, rather they were filled with small scabs from the numerous pinpricks she had given herself with the needle. Her hand was strong and firm instead, something so much better. So, whenever he was frustrated he grabbed her hand and searched with his digits for the minuscule scars knowing each one told a story. Knowing each one was made while she was passionately working late into the night on a project. But, better yet knowing that these hands were the ones that saved him time and time again, so he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and reveled in her cheery laugh.


End file.
